


Ûshgol the Mindless

by Primadox



Series: Captains of Mordor [3]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Hand is very tired of Uruk stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ûshgol the Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Motivation: Believes the Dark Lord is using him as a vessel to eat bugs

The talk about this  _ grave-walker _ has taken over the higher ranks of Sauron’s army. He has been working up the ranks of the Uruk army, and has gone from an inconvenience to a rather deep thorn that needed to be dealt with. And since the Uruks, warchief or not, aren’t incredibly smart, it was decided they needed to be checked on. At least the warchiefs needed to be check on, the others could all die for all he cared.

The Black Hand of Sauron swiftly moved through the stronghold at the Black Gate, ignoring everything except for the elite captains. And ever since this  _ grave-walker _ made an appearance, there has been a constant flux of new captains. He approached the bodyguards of the Warchief, with no Warchief in sight.

“Where is Ûshgol.” He demanded of the bodyguards, his yellow eyes glaring daggers at them. It didn’t last long as one of them decided to be smart and speak up.

“H-He’s down there.” The Uruk pointed to the floor below them. The Black Hand’s eyes looked to where the Uruk pointed. He looked back at the Uruk, his face blank but his eyes showing death. “He’s down there.” The other one confirmed. The Black Hand glared at the one that spoke before he walk over to the edge of the platform and checked their claim. 

And they definitely were not lying. The Uruk Warchief in question was on his hands and knees. Crawling about on the ground searching for...something. “What is he doing?” The Black Hand demanded of the bodyguards.

“Bug searching.” An Uruk that wasn’t either bodyguard supplied.

“Bug searching?” The Black Hand pinched his the bridge of his nose out of irritation. “Why is he  _ bug searching _ ?” The Uruk that answered shrugged and the Black Hand looked back at the bodyguards. Irritation was clear on his face and the two bodyguards looked at each other before one of them answered.

“He believes that the Dark Lord is using him as a vessel to...to eat...bugs.” The bodyguard said weakly. It was very obvious he was unsure about telling the Black Hand about their Warchief.

“ _ To eat bugs _ .” He repeated through gritted teeth. The Black Hand looked back down at the Warchief with a look of annoyance. The stupidity of his Warchief was astonishing. He took a deep breath before glancing around at the other Uruks. They all seemed to have a better head on them than the Warchief he currently had. There is no reason to keep such a...pathetic Uruk.

He looked at the Uruk next to him. “Hand me your crossbow.” The Uruk looked down at his crossbow before handing it over to his superior. The Black Hand took it from him and carefully took aim at the the Uruk crawling around on the ground. The bolt fired; cleanly hitting his target through the head. The Black Hand then handed the crossbow back to the Uruk before turning around to look at the Uruks around him.

“I don’t care who becomes Warchief. But if you act like him, there will be  _ no _ mercy.” The Black Hand growled out. They had enough trouble with the  _ grave-walker _ , he couldn’t have the stupidity of Uruks on top of it...or the stupidity of his Warchief to be so obvious.  _ Uruks. _ He shook his head as he walked away. The next Warchief hated the simple-minded idiocy surrounding him. He survived much longer than his predecessor.

**Author's Note:**

> These stories always look longer on a word document. Oh well. Sorry for any misspelled words or stuff that just doesn't make sense. Don't be afraid to tell me if you guys see any errors.


End file.
